Broken lion
by Velaryon
Summary: Jaime Lannister, hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister y hermano de la reina, se encuentra en Desembarco del Rey después de su viaje desde Aguasdulces con Brienne de Tarth, durante el cual pierde una mano. Ya en Desembarco intenta adaptarse a su nueva situación como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y al vacío dejado por la muerte del anterior rey Joffrey Baratheon.
1. Chapter 1

Marco: Jaime Lannister, hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister y hermano de la reina, se encuentra en Desembarco del Rey después de su viaje desde Aguasdulces con Brienne de Tarth, durante el cual pierde una mano. Ya en Desembarco intenta adaptarse a su nueva situación como Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y al vacío dejado por la muerte del anterior rey Joffrey Baratheon.

El sol volvía a alzarse un día más sobre Desembarco del Rey. Sus rayos atravesaban las columnas de humo maloliente que surgían de las chimeneas de cada casa e iluminaban las calles llenas de desperdicios y a los miles de campesinos que se dirigían a las puertas de la ciudad para vender sus productos, comprar o, más frecuentemente, huir de los estragos de la guerra.

Desde una de las torres de la Fortaleza Roja Jaime Lannister observaba toda la ciudad y el espectáculo del amanecer

"Otro día de mierda, en una ciudad de mierda"

Desde que había llegado todo habían sido problemas: la frialdad de su padre al recibirlo y su insistencia en que dejara la Guardia Real, las oleadas de refugiados que colapsaban las puertas de la cuidad, los problemas en el seno de la propia Guardia tras el asesinato del rey, y su hermana…

"Por su actitud cualquiera diría que fui yo el que envenenó a Joffrey"

A pesar de las muestras de cariño a su llegada no había tardado en echarle en cara que no estuviera allí durante la boda de Joffrey para salvarlo del envenenamiento.

"Lo siento hermana, estaba demasiado ocupado dejándome cortar la mano en Harrenhal"

Además de eso estaba lo de Tyrion

"Es imposible… él no lo haría. Yo siempre lo he defendido y es mi propio hermano… Por mucho que odiara a Joffrey él nunca lo mataría."

Lo cierto es que la principal razón por la que Jaime pensaba que Tyrion no había sido el asesino es que lo habían cogido con demasiada facilidad. Por muy enano que fuera el verdadero valor de su hermano residía su cerebro, si hubiera matado a Joffrey habría planeado una fuga y ,por supuesto, lo habría echo a través de otra persona, no dejando que todos los asistentes a la boda lo vieran

"En fin, creo que es hora de retomar mis obligaciones como Lord Comandante de la ilustre Guardia Real, el Lord Comandante bajo cuyo mando ya han matado a dos reyes" pensó con una sonrisa amarga.

Mientras bajada de la torre por la escalera de caracol fue saludando a diversos soldados de los Lannister, muchos de los cuáles habían estado a sus órdenes durante la campaña en las tierras de los ríos y en el asedio a Aguasdulces

-Lord comandante- dijo uno de ellos mientras se cuadraba

-Buenos días, Gerwyck ¿cómo ha ido la ronda?- le pregunto Jaime

-Bien, milord, gracias, milord.

-¿Alguna novedad esta noche?

-Todo tranquilo, milord.

-¿y qué me dices de tus compañeros, los guardias de los Tyrell?

-eh bueno, no lo hacen mal.

Jaime frunció el ceño. "A este imbécil no voy a sacarle una palabra". El guardia, Gerwyck Colina era un bastardo nacido en Lannisport que había combatido junto a él en el Bosque Susurrante, y que había escapado junto a otros miles cuando el Joven Lobo los atacó por sorpresa.

"Si hubiera sido igual de rápido que el tal vez ahora pudiera beber sin ponerme perdido de vino".

Jaime se despidió y continuó escaleras abajo. Ya había hablado con gran parte de los guardias Lannister que habían estado presentes durante el envenenamiento de Joffrey y lo único que había sacado en claro era que todos habían visto como su hermano Tyrion echaba el vino envenenado en la copa del rey.

"Aquí hay algo más de lo que parece. Si el propio Tyrion no estuviera preso me podría ayudar"

A Jaime nunca se le había dado bien eso de pensar. De hecho si había alcanzado la fama como caballero había sido por sus ataques audaces nacidos de la inconsciencia.

"Lo raro es que a los veintiocho años solo haya perdido una mano".

Lo que más le molestaba , dejando a una lado el dolor casi constante del miembro amputado y que nunca volvería a ser el guerrero más temido de los Siete Reinos, era la forma en la que había perdido la mano

"Cortada de un tajo por un vulgar mercenario mientras estaba atado, casi hubiera preferido que me hubiera cortado la cabeza, para lo que me sirve…"

Una vez que bajó la torre continuó por un pasillo hasta llegar al patio de armas desde donde se oían gritos de ánimo, risas y golpes

-Lo hacéis muy bien, su majestad- gritaba ser Loras Tyrell, el caballero de las flores, mientras iba desviando los golpes que le lanzaba Tommen, el nuevo rey, el hermano menor de Joffrey.

"Mi único hijo …" pensó Jaime

Dos hijos y una hija había tenido frutos de la relación incestuosa con su hermana. Oficialmente todos eran del difunto rey Robert Baratheon y como tal llevaban su apellido.

"Ni siquiera pude sostenerlos cuando nacieron. A parte de la semilla yo no he aportado nada mas"

Ver a Tommen, su verdadero hijo, practicando con la espada junta a ser Loras lo llenaba de amargura

"Yo debería ser el que enseñe a mi hijo a pelear, montar a caballo y demás… es mi derecho como padre"

Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que sus derechos como padre habían muerto desde el mismo momento en que aceptó vestir la capa blanca de la Guardia Real

De pronto, estalló un llanto que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Su majestad, ¿os encontráis bien?- pregunto ser Loras mientras ayudaba al rey niño a ponerse en pie

En uno de los espadazos contra Loras Tommen había perdido el equilibrio y se había tropezado, golpeándose con su propia espada de madera en la nariz.

"Si estuviera en una batalla se habría herido algo mas que su orgullo" reflexiono Jaime mientras se acercaba a ver a su "sobrino" y rey.

Mi rey ¿cómo estáis?- Le dijo mientras ayudaba a ser Loras a poner en pie a ese niño gordito envuelto en metal que ahora gobernaba sobre Siete Reinos.

Me he dado en la nariz, ser tío – sollozó Tommen sorbiéndose los mocos.

No os preocupéis, majestad, llamaré al maestre para que os cure.

Gra-gracias, tío.

Mientras varios escuderos se llevaban a Tommen a los aposentos del maestre Pycelle, Jaime se acerco a Ser Loras.

-Ser, ¿Qué hacíais aquí con mi sobrino?- pregunto Jaime

- Su majestad me ha pedido que lo instruya en el manejo de la espada, Lord Comandante- respondió el esbelto muchacho

-Ya sabéis que es la reina regente quien decide quien debe ser el maestro de armas del nuevo rey- insistió Jaime

- Pero milord, el rey ordenó…

-Ser Loras, el rey tiene ocho años. Todo lo que ordene tiene que estar aprobado por su madre la reina o, en su defecto, por mi señor padre, Lord Tywin. Sois mi hermano juramentado, pero por encima de eso yo soy vuestro Lord Comandante así que os sugiero que obedezcáis mis ordenes.

-Como ordenéis milord- dijo Loras con un asomo de ironía en los labios

-De cualquier forma no es de esto de lo que quería hablar con vos, si no de lady Brienne…- Desde que llego a Desembarco del Rey junto con Brienne no había dejado de tener problemas con ser Loras que insistía en que la muchacha asesinó a Lord Renly la víspera de la batalla contra Stannis

- Lady Brienne, como vos la llamáis no es más que una vulgar matarreyes- escupió Loras

- Permitidme que como matarreyes oficial de los Siete Reinos os diga lo siguiente: la moza puede ser fea, corpulenta, tozuda y un auténtico engendro…pero es más noble de lo que vos y yo llegaremos a ser nunca y le falta bastante para llegar a cometer un regicidio- le replico Jaime mientras lo miraba fijamente. "Espero cortarlo con mi mirada porque si tengo que hacerlo a espada…"

-Yo estaba en el campamento del rey Renly y…

- Lord Renly, querréis decir – interrumpió Jaime Lannister- Renly era un traidor confeso, Brienne habría echo un gran servicio a la corona matándolo pero tanto vos como yo sabemos que para asesinar a lord Renly hacía falta algo más que fuerza bruta- dijo mientras se señalaba la cabeza- Se investigará a la moza si eso es lo que deseáis pero no toleraré que toméis ningún tipo de represalia contra ella.

-Como ordenéis, milord- contesto Loras frunciendo los labios.

"A pesar de ello triplicaré la guardia. Esta rosa Tyrell tiene más espinas de las que se ven a simple vista " pensó Jaime mientras Loras se alejaba a zancadas.

Se acercó a uno de los bancos del patio de armas y se dejó caer.

"Pff, acaba de empezar el día y ya me he hecho un nuevo enemigo. Al Jaime Lannister de dos manos seguro que le hubiera resultado cómico e incluso desafiante, pero mi nuevo yo tullido debería andarse con más cuidado"

Levantó la vista hacia la torre occidental que se alzaba sobre el pabellón de las mazmorras, en una de sus paredes presentaba las marcas de una de las piedras lanzadas por las catapultas de Stannis Baratheon durante la batalla de Aguasnegras. Era en esta torre donde Brienne de Tarth había sido recluida por petición de Loras hasta que se aclarara todo el asunto de Renly

"Brienne…la doncella de Tarth » pensó el primogénito de los Lannister. Durante su viaje desde Aguasdulces hasta Desembarco había conocido mejor a esta doncella y la que en un principio le parecía fea, bruta, tímida y sosa ahora se le presentaba como la persona que le había permitido sobrevivir, no solo ayudándolo físicamente sino apelando a su orgullo para que no se abandonara a pesar de haber perdido la mano, la mano que lo había hecho famoso, que había matado a un rey y vencido a tantos caballeros. La nobleza y sinceridad de la moza suponían para él un soplo de aire fresco en el mundo de intrigas y traiciones donde se había criado, donde el más fuerte o astuto tenía las de ganar. Quizás empezaba a sentir algo por aquella chica fea, algo que sólo había sentido por una persona en este mundo…


	2. Chapter 2

Prefacio: Este es el segundo capitulo de la miniserie que estoy haciendo sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego. En un principio el relato "Broken lion" iba a ser un pequeño escrito autoconclusivo pero creo que merece la pena seguir esta linea alternativa de la historia. Espero que os guste a los lectores, ya que esa es mi principal meta ^^.

(Todos los personajes, lugares y nombres pertenecen a la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George RR Martin)

LA ROSA Y EL ZAFIRO

-¡Despierta moza, su alteza, va a honrarte con su presencia¡- Le gritó a través de la puerta uno de los guardias de la casa Lannister que guardaban la celda.

"¿La reina?¿qué puede querer de mi la reina Cersei?¿yo no he hecho nada malo?".

Dos semanas hacía desde que llegaran el Matarreyes y ella escoltados por Patas de Acero y los demás soldados de Bolton y dos semanas hacía que ocupaba esa calurosa celda en lo más alto de la Fortaleza Roja, encadenada a la pared occidental.

"De no ser por el Matarreyes quizás ahora mis huesos estarían decorando el foso de Harrenhal. Al menos aquí no hace frío y tengo buenas vistas" se dijo mientras miraba a través de los barrotes de la ventana. Abajo en el patio había un grupo congregado en torno a dos combatientes, uno alto con una armadura de torneo adornada con enredaderas de plata que culminaban en flores doradas que protegían las articulaciones y un casco compuesto por placas que simulaban los pétalos de una rosa. El otro parecía una bola con patas formada por retales de metal.

"El niño rey …"

Tommen Baratheon atacaba con su espadita embotada a Ser Loras, sus pasos eran torpes y sus golpes lo eran más todavía

"Si sigue así se va a sacar un ojo"

Los gritos de ánimo de los soldados Lannister y Tyrell se oían en todo el patio y por encima de ellos la firme voz del caballero de las flores:

-Tajada, quite, bloqueo, tajada, quite, bloqueo

La danza de espadas se repitió otras tres veces hasta que a Tommen se le escurrió la espada de las manos. Los soldados empezaron a reírse mientras que la bola armada se iba llorando del patio de armas seguido por Loras que intentaba retenerlo.

"¿Este es el rey al que servís ahora Loras? ¿Un chiquillo plañidero de ocho años?". Su verdadero rey era Renly Baratheon y siempre lo sería más allá de la muerte. Ninguna otra persona lo reemplazaría nunca, ni en el Trono de Hierro ni en su corazón.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las llaves que abrían la portezuela de su celda.

-Dejadme a solas con la prisionera, guardias- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Como ordene su majestad.

- Buenos días tengáis lady Brienne.- saludó la mujer mientras cerraban tras ella la puerta de metal

"No… no puede ser…ella no…"

Era a Cersei Lannister a quien esperaba. Suponía que el Matarreyes había intercedido por ella para que la pusieran en libertad, pero la visita que estaba frente a ella la llenó de sorpresa y temor.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, lady Margaery?- pregunto Brienne con la voz quebrada.

-Debéis llamarme alteza o su majestad, nada ha cambiado desde que nos vimos por última vez en el campamento de Renly cerca de Bastión de Tormentas, era reina entonces y lo sigo siendo ahora.

La sonrisa de Margaery Tyrell cortaba como el acero valyrio y Brienne se vio obligada a bajar la vista

-Vos sin embargo habéis cambiado, parecía imposible pero podéis ser aun mas fea de lo que erais entonces- la voz de la nueva reina estaba llena de veneno y sus palabras se clavaban en Brienne como saetas.- Levantad la vista y mirad a vuestra reina.

Brienne hizo lo que le pedía. La reina Tyrell levaba una sencilla pero elegante corona labrada en oro Lannister con la forma de hojas de laurel entre las que aparecían miniaturas de venados y leones entrelazados en combate.

"Es preciosa, igual que ella" A pesar de su juventud la reina tenia el cuerpo y las formas de una mujer, lo que combinado con su cara lozana enmarcada por bucles castaños le confería una belleza propia de una ninfa. El contraste entre la beldad de la joven reina y su propia cara con sus labios gruesos, sus cicatrices de batalla y su mandíbula cuadrada y varonil le hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí, majestad?- pregunto Brienne intentando mantenerle la mirada.

Margaery se acercó, a pesar de que Brienne le sacara dos cabezas, era la reina la que dominaba la situación haciéndola sentir tan indefensa como un niño de pecho.

-Venganza, eso es lo que quiero. Venganza por Renly Baratheon, el hombre más noble que conocieron los Siete Reinos y que vos asesinasteis.

-Os equivocáis- gritó Brienne mientras se debatía con las cadenas- No fui yo, fue cosa de Stannis y su bruja roja. ¡El asesino fue una sombra¡

La mano enjoyada de la reina abofeteó la cara de Brienne, dejándole tres regueros de sangre que manaban de otras tantas heridas producidas por los diamantes que lucía en sus reales dedos.

-¡¿Estáis en presencia de vuestra reina y os atrevéis a insultarme contándome esta patraña?¡. Si no vais a confesar al menos tened la decencia de inventaros algo creíble.

-Pero…-Susurro la doncella de Tarth. Tenía la cara y la boca llena de sangre. "Me lo merezco, no supe protegerlo, este es el sabor de mi fracaso… el sabor a sangre…"

La reina se alisó el vestido y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tenía la esperanza de que confesarais vuestros crímenes o al menos os sintierais arrepentida, pero veo que os aferrais a esa mentira de forma patética. Lo mismo da, tanto si confesáis o como si no, moriréis en poco tiempo. Vuestro querido Lannister el tullido no lo aprobara, claro, parece que os ha cogido afecto, a fin de cuentas los matarreyes tienen que defenderse entre sí, en caso contrario quién lo haría- sonrió la Tyrell- pero si creéis que un manco es suficiente para detener mi venganza es que no me conocéis aún.

Os contaré algo: no habrá juicio, no habrá sentencia, pero os juro por los Siete que antes de una semana ya no estaréis en este mundo.

Brienne la miró fijamente con el ojo que no estaba cerrado por la hinchazón del golpe

-Yo no fui… os lo juro…-musitó

-Decidselo a ser Loras. Me encantaría cortar ese cuello de mula que tenéis pero mi hermano ha sido muy insistente… Adiós Brienne de Tarth, que los Siete os juzguen con dureza y os manden al más profundo de los infiernos- Dijo mientras salía de la celda.

El susurro de los pasos que se alejaban resonaba en toda la estancia.

"Los matarreyes tienen que defenderse entre sí… Ja…¿Vendrás ahora a salvarme de este oso, Matarreyes?…no…Jaime…"

Una lágrima cayó en una mazmorra de la Fortaleza Roja.


End file.
